


GIVE ME IDEAS! OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS!

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: No description needed here.
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 28





	GIVE ME IDEAS! OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS!

Alright people's. I'm ready to start taking requests and suggestions! I'm open to almost anything so let's do this! If I feel like it's not something I can do then I will let you know asap!  
🖤


End file.
